


I Hope You're Wearing Your Best Clothes

by Shklance_Beef_Sandwich



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ...a little, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Boys In Love, Crying During Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Like, Lingerie, Lingerie model AU, M/M, Minor panic attacks, Multi, Rimming, Yum, bottom!Keith, bottom!shiro, boys in sexy outfits, cuddles and snuggles, dick sucking, dom!Keith, i dunno how tags does one, it's mostly my attempt at fluff and humour, keith and lance and shiro are so in love it's gross, keith and lance make sure he knows how amazing he is, keith switches, makeup artist pidge, model keith and lance, my attempt at dom/sub, oh boy where do i start, photographer hunk, shiro doubts himself, sub!Shiro, top!Keith, top!lance, very slight, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shklance_Beef_Sandwich/pseuds/Shklance_Beef_Sandwich
Summary: That Lingerie Model AU only one person asked for.I tried, let's just say that.





	I Hope You're Wearing Your Best Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buzzbrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzbrina/gifts).



> *Ao3 shits itself the first, second and third time trying to post this*
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ONE OF MY FAVOURITE HUMANOID BEINGS!!  
> I love your face and hope you've had an amazing birthday thus far  
> I wrote you the thing, the thing we kinda talked about, but I didn't do it very well XD
> 
> My writing style is not at all consistent, and the writers block was strong with this one, also, it's un-betaed, so have fun reading that last at least 3k I was writing until 3am this morning.
> 
> Just a couple things;  
> Shiro has a minor Panic attack, and the way he deals with it is how I usually deal with my panics, just thought I'd say in case someone says it's wrong or whatever, 'cause remember kids, everyone experiences anxiety differently.
> 
> Enjoy...?
> 
> Edit: I've had a little bit of sleep, and I just fixed the few mistakes I found, thank you for those who have liked and commented thus far!

Waking up with a start, Shiro shoots upward in bed, a resounding crash echoing throughout the apartment, disturbing what could, and should, have been a quiet morning.

 

“Nice going, McClain.”

 

“Fuck you, Kogane.”

 

Shiro sighs, rubbing the sting out of his eyes from opening them so abruptly, he slumps back against the pillows, pulling the duvet up and over his head when the morning light from the window flickers across his face.

 

“Oh Takashi~” Lance waltzes into the room holding a breakfast tray, the smell of bacon filling his senses and making Shiro hum in appreciation. The duvet is lifted gently from his face, and he smiles softly at the boy standing next to the bed, who grins back at him with a bright expression that Shiro feels can easily put the suns’ rays to shame.

 

“Good morning, gorgeous, Keith and I made you some breakfast,” Lance gestures to the tray sitting on the bedside table, the source of the mouthwatering scent of bacon, and now that Shiro’s head is uncovered, he can practically taste the heady aroma of coffee. 

 

“You ready for the big day?” 

 

There’s a pause of silence as Shiro takes a long sip of his freshly brewed beverage, propped up on his elbow and revelling in the feeling of warm liquid rolling down his throat, jolting him even more awake.

 

“I suppose I’m as ready as I can be.” Lance chuckles at that, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he places his hand upon Shiro’s upper leg, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. “You’re gonna do amazing, gorgeous. Keith and I can’t wait to see you in-”

 

“Practically nothing.” Keith finishes as he walks through the door, two steaming mugs in hand. He gives one to Lance and sits on the unoccupied side of the king bed, sipping from his own cup and winking at Shiro.

 

Feeling his cheeks grow warm, Shiro hides his flustered look by sipping his drink again, knowing Keith noticed by the smirk he can see from the corner of his eye.

 

“In all seriousness, though, you’re gonna do so good, baby.” Keith then says, smiling warmly and placing his free hand on Shiro’s shoulder, jostling him slightly. “Lance and I are right there with you, we’ve picked what you’re going to be wearing-”

 

“Oh, great.”

 

“-And you trust our judgement.” Keith continues, ignoring Shiro’s remark.

 

“Lance has already admitted he won’t be able to last long without wanting to rip the outfit right off of you.” His smirk is back full force and he glances at the boy in question, whose head whips towards Keith, a betrayed look plastered across his features. 

 

“I can’t believe you’ve done this.” 

 

Shiro just laughs, shaking his head and digging into his bacon and eggs. Today will be just fine.

 

* * *

 

 

He’s not so sure if today will be fine anymore.

 

“You guys… picked _this_ for me?”

 

“Yup.” Lance pops the ‘p’ as he moves to stand beside Shiro, folding his arms across his chest and cocking one hip. “You’re gonna look so fucking- _mmmm_.” He hums, closing his eyes and shaking his head minutely before glancing up at Shiro. “Want me to help you put it on?”

 

Shiro scoffs halfheartedly, fiddling with the fabric, or less, thereof, and shakes his head. “I think I can manage to put on some underwear, Lance. What’re you wearing?” Turning to Lance, he raises an eyebrow, the thin blue robe Lance is sporting hides whatever he’s clothed in beneath it, all Shiro can see is what looks to be a thin black choker peeking out from the collar of the robe.

 

Either way, Shiro knows it’s highly unlikely he’ll survive the day.

 

“Nope, you can’t know until the shoot starts, big guy. Keith made me swear to not reveal anything. I shouldn’t even be here.” With that, Lance leans up and kisses the tip of Shiro’s nose, nuzzling his cheek lovingly before sauntering off toward the door. “Holler if you need anything.” He says it with a wink before the door is closing behind him with a dull click, leaving Shiro alone.

 

“Okay…” He exhales shakily, holding up his outfit. “You can do this.”

 

Undoing his jeans, they fall to the floor to pool around his ankles with so much as a rustle and slight thud.

 

This is going to be an interesting day… Why did he agree to this, again?

 

_“Because you love us.”_ He hears Lance’s singsong voice in his head, and he smiles. 

 

Because he loves them.

 

With that thought in mind, Shiro steps out of his pants and pulls his shirt up and over his head, dropping it unceremoniously onto the chair beside him.

 

Glancing at what’s on the hanger before him, Shiro takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly and visibly relaxing. 

 

“You’ve got this.”

 

Gripping the black fabric, he pulls it off of the hanger in an easy slide and begins to put it on himself.

 

* * *

 

 

There’s something I failed to mention; something about Lance and Keith, more specifically, what they do in terms of a career.

 

What they do in terms of a career, and how Shiro somehow got dragged into it.

 

He blames that part on his post-sex high.

 

It was one night, about a fortnight ago; Keith had just practically sucked Shiro’s brain out via his cock whilst Lance had eaten him out so gloriously, that he honestly can’t be held accountable for his actions after that.

 

All Shiro knows is one moment he’s enjoying his orgasmic high, floating around on cloud nine and watching idly as Lance and Keith make out sloppily beside him, then the next, he’s blurting something about wanting to put on lingerie and do a show for the two boys.

 

Their grin can only be described as impish as they both look to one another, then frantically scramble about the room looking for things that will fit, because, bringing us back to the subject of their career; Lance and Keith are lingerie models for an underwear company called Altea, their specialty being that of lingerie meant for show.

 

We’re talking; Altea has sponsored a shit ton of adult film industries through their undergarments, their props and their toys a huge hit throughout the industry also. 

 

Lance and Keith are two of three main models for lingerie, and ever since they’ve started, the two have tried to no avail to convince Shiro to join, or at least put on some pretty lace for them. Shiro has always refused, wishing to keep his dignity in tact.

 

Being the biggest in their relationship, size-wise, but not topping already has his mind reeling, thinking about himself as an oddity, as someone who can’t protect those he loves due to the fact that he’s not as ‘tough’ as one might think.

 

Keith and Lance will tell you the complete opposite, will tell you that Shiro is so much stronger than he gives himself credit for. Sure, he doesn’t like to top when it comes to sex, but what does that have to do with his strength? Everyone knows that different people have different preference when it comes to sexual activities.

 

Lance, for one, rarely bottoms. He likes it from time to time, but he much prefers to pitch rather than catch.

 

And Keith, well, he likes both with an equal amount of enthusiasm, he can bottom for Lance just as much as he can fuck Shiro’s sweet ass.

 

That night when Shiro had said about putting on some lingerie, hadn’t been the first time he’d considered it. Shiro had seen how gorgeous Lance and Keith were in their underwear, firsthand, _personally,_ and had seen the confidence coming off of the two in waves. He wanted that, too. He wanted to be good for his lovers and put on something nice for them, something they can peel off with their teeth… 

 

That’s why, a couple weeks later, Shiro is standing in front of a full-body mirror in a dressing room at an Altean photography studio.

 

Shiro gulps uneasily, the sound loud in the otherwise silent room, almost startling him. He looks down at his toned stomach, the muscles twitching with butterflies when he sees barely anything but the small amount of translucent lace hanging a little ways below his sternum, finishing in a small flare of barely there tassels before starting up again under a black strap of material on his lower pelvis.

 

The two piece set leaves little to the imagination, the entire ordeal being that of thin lace, adorning a floral-like design, nothing but a thin sheer of black covering a small section of scarred, pale skin. 

 

With a shaky exhale, Shiro looks to the mirror once more, he can practically see his entire dick, for fucks sake. A voice hums distantly in the back of his head, a muttered _freak._ And Shiro is suddenly very much more aware of the lack of clothing and more so the fear he felt coming here in the first place. 

 

He hears his breathing quicken pace before he registers it actually happening, and reaches toward the chair to grab his water bottle, taking a few sips to ease his dry throat before chucking on his hoodie, his panic dwindling slightly as the bottom hangs below his crotch.

 

_Inhale, count to eight… Hold for five… Exhale, count to ten…_

 

A few minutes pass like that, Shiro slowly inhaling and exhaling until his breathing slows to a normal rate, until his hands stop shaking, and until he feels like neither Lance or Keith will notice he’d had a minor attack.

 

“Hey, Shiro?”

 

And there’s Lance.

 

“It’s awfully quiet through here, just wanted to make sure you didn’t die…”The door opens slowly, and Lance shuffles into the room, he’s had his makeup done, his lips shinier than usual and adorning an almost glittery highlighter beneath his eyes. He can’t help it, Shiro swoons a little at the sight.

 

“Not dead, but you’re gonna kill me.” Lance chuckles, stepping in nice and close to Shiro and wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck. “You doing okay?” Shiro shrugs, and Lance’s brows furrow. He doesn’t want Lance to look at him like that, doesn’t want him to know that mere minutes ago Shiro was almost in tears with panic. “I’m fine, baby. Just a little nervous, is all.”

 

Lance smiles softly at that, scratching idly at the shaven hair on the back of Shiro’s neck, he chuckles again. “That never goes away, I’m afraid. I can tell you now though, you’re gonna do amazing out there today. We’ve just got a simple set up… well, you and I do. I think Keith had something a bit more… _Extra,_ planned.”

 

“What’re you doing in here?”

 

Speak of the devil.

 

Lance leaps away from Shiro as if he’d been burnt, a sheepish look on his face as he turns to Keith. “Hey man! Look who decided to join the party! I was just making sure our lover here was still alive, and look! He is!” 

 

Keith shakes his head with a sigh, closing the door behind himself and waltzing into the room. He, to, is wearing a thin robe, the only part of his outfit underneath Shiro can see is a section of what looks to be black leather coming out from the bottom of the sleeves. It’s covering the majority of the back of his hands, and held there by a ring on each of his middle fingers.

 

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Lance just rolls his eyes, smiling and wrapping his arms around Keith’s torso. “You love it.” Keith scoffs, paying the clinging Lance no mind as he glances at Shiro, who’s smiling at the scene playing out in front of him. “You’re doing okay, yeah?” 

 

“Already asked that. He’s fine, just a little nervous.” Keith nods, still looking at Shiro, a hint of uncertainty in the furrow of his brows, the twist of his lip. “You’d tell us if you’re not, right?” Shiro blanches a little as he suddenly has two pairs of concerned eyes on him, and he gulps. 

 

“O-of course I would.” His voice sounds shaky to his own ears, and he prays the two boys don’t pick up on it. But who’s he kidding? 

 

Keith is suddenly stalking toward him, and Lance is forced to let go in order to step aside, eyes wide. “H-hey, Keith!” He says, voice cracking slightly and Shiro is helpless, struck still by the fierceness of Keith’s gaze, he’s on a mission, and Shiro doesn’t know what his end result will be, but-

 

Shiro’s eyes widen when he’s suddenly got a front-full of Keith, who’s kissing him like the world is ending and grabbing at his face with a desperate grip. He pulls away with a slick pop, Shiro still shell-shocked to do much more than sputter. 

 

“Don’t lie to me.” Keith shakes his head, stroking the skin along Shiro’s cheekbones with a tenderness that one wouldn’t expect after such an intense kiss. Keith’s pulls him down enough to press their foreheads together, Shiro’s breath hitching as he feels the unwanted tears brimming his eyes. “Don’t lie to _us_ …” It’s said in a whisper, but he might as well have screamed it as a tear rolls down Shiro’s cheek, and he let’s out a quiet sob.

 

“Oh fuck…” Lance almost mumbles behind them, then Shiro feels as Lance sidles up beside him, another pair of arms snaking their way around his waist, making him feel safer. 

 

He’s with his lovers, the two who take care of him, who _love_ him, and he feels like such a disappointment. Almost as if reading his mind, Lance kisses along the side of Shiro’s face lovingly, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, and Shiro is just so grateful to have lovers as amazing as Keith and Lance, he’s so lucky.

 

“Look at me, Shiro, _hey._ ” A shiver courses through his spine that he hopes Lance or Keith don’t notice when Lance tilts Shiro’s head in order to face him with a finger under his chin. “You’re so gorgeous, and so good to us. You’ve done so much already, just know that you don’t have to do this if you’re not comfortable, okay? We understand, we love you, and will support your decision, no matter what it might be.”

 

Lance glances at Keith, who nods, gaze locked onto Shiro’s face. “The fact that you’ve come here with us today, even though you weren’t entirely sure, just shows how fucking _brave_ you are, the fact that you love us enough to try something new, something as daunting such as this?” Keith shakes his head, mouth agape in what can only be described as awe. “I admire your strength.”

 

The two boys are fawning over Shiro, wrapping him up in hugs and kissing him wherever they can reach until he’s borderline giggling at their antics.

 

He mutters a halfhearted ‘stop’, twisting his face away with a chortle as Lance blows a wet raspberry along the side of his neck, Keith sucking soft, almost ticklish kisses along his cheeks and on the tip of his nose.

 

“Not until you’re fine.” Lance finishes the sentence with another raspberry, this time to Shiro’s cheek, which is tinted pink and aching from smiling. 

 

Keith’s hands clasp either side of Shiro’s face, and when turning his head to see what Keith is up to, he’s tugged forward and into a kiss, it’s chaste, but effective nonetheless. Gasping softly at the contact, Shiro closes his eyes, revelling in the feel of soft lips against his own, of small kisses being littered across the back of his neck and dipping below the collar of his hoodie, of soft hands running along the tops of his thighs and grasping at his waist.

 

He forgets all about his panic, forgets that he’s about to parade in just about nothing and have it captured, stored, and in Altea’s archives for years to come. 

 

Pulling away with a soft sigh, Shiro opens his eyes slowly, looking at Keith who smiles at him, head tilting slightly. “You gotta promise me, promise _us_ , to never hide when you’re on the verge of a breakdown, okay?” He shakes his head slightly, sighing and brushing a tuft of Shiro’s unruly bangs from covering his eyes. “You need to tell us when you feel uncomfortable about anything, ‘cause Lance and I? We’re here for you, we just want you to be able to trust us.”

 

“I do trust you,” Shiro sighs also, ducking his head before Keith tilts it back up with a gentle yet firm grip on his chin. “None of that,” He says. “Look at me when you’re talking, alright?” Shiro gulps, but nods. The grip increases. “Use your words.” 

 

Shiro let’s out a shaky breath, and his eyes never waver from Keith’s intense gaze. “Yes, Sir.” Keith grip loosens and his thumb runs along Shiro’s bottom lip slowly, then dips in just enough to pull his lip forward slightly, then release it with a barely there sound. “Good boy. Now, can Lance and I see what you’re wearing?”

 

Shiro doesn’t even hesitate before he’s gripping the hem of his hoodie, taking a step back away from Keith, and lifting the clothing up and over his head, tossing it aside, his eyes locked onto Keith’s approving stare all the while. There’s a hitch of breath somewhere behind him, one of which Shiro vaguely recognises as Lance, but he doesn’t turn to look, doesn’t waver on the spot as he watches Keith’s eyes track down and up his body, soaking in the sight of Shiro in the outfit they chose specifically for him.

 

“God, you’re a masterpiece, baby. Lance, pick your jaw up off the ground, will you?” Shiro smirks when the distinct snap of a mouth shutting sounds from behind him, where Lance stands, no doubt transfixed at seeing Shiro in lingerie for the first time. 

 

Fishing his phone out of the pocket on his robe, Keith quickly checks the time then nods, looking back to the two boys. “Lance, Shiro, your shoot is in fifteen minutes. Lance, you need to touch up your makeup, and Shiro, follow me.” 

 

He doesn’t wait for an answer before he’s sauntering out the door, Shiro being forced to scurry after him after he pulls his hoodie back on. 

 

Keith is a fast bugger.

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro is led into a the main studio, where he notices a bunch of backdrops and props being set up for multiple photo shoots, then led off to the side where typical backstage dressers with lights outlining the mirrors are set along the wall, littered in makeup and surrounded by trolleys of products and tools that look too dangerous to go near someone’s face. 

 

He’s sat on a black stool as a short girl with unruly strawberry blond hair and big glasses strolls up to the nearest dresser, she has an earpiece in and is talking swiftly about time schedules of some description. “No, no, no, she needs the supply by three, capeesh? Atta boy, Jay. We’ll talk then, yep, you too.” She presses the earpiece then whips around toward Shiro so fast he startles. 

 

“This your man?” She asks, pointing a finger toward Shiro as Keith leans against one of the dressers and nods. “That he is.”

 

“Shame,” She says, picking up some nude-coloured powder and holding it out, inspecting it before putting it back down and picking up another from the array of choices. “I’d give up my first born to have someone that smoking. I’m Pidge, by the way.” The girl, Pidge, looks over her shoulder and gives Shiro a smile, turning around just as quickly and fiddling with the makeup. “I’ll be putting crap on your face, though you don’t need it. I’ll need you to take off that hoodie of yours and put on a robe, instead.” Pidge grabs a black robe, not unlike the ones Lance and Keith are wearing, off of a hook on the wall and hands it to him. 

 

Shiro hesitates, glancing at Keith and receiving an encouraging nod. Pidge is busy messing around with makeup brushes and palettes to notice him, anyway. Quickly tugging off the hoodie, Shiro fumbles with the robe and slips it on, the thin fabric cold against his skin at first contact and making him shiver slightly before he pulls it taut around his front and ties it off.

 

“I’m thinking ‘rugged and sex-mussed’ for the hair, what do you think?” Pidge turns from the dresser and reaches for the trolley, grabbing a tin of hair gel of some sort and uncapping it. She dips her fingers into the substance then lifts her gaze to Shiro thoughtfully.

 

It’s pretty much all the warning Shiro gets before small hands are ruffling through his hair almost wildly.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance is… on a queen bed in the middle of a photography studio.

 

He’s lying on his back, one leg in the air and arm bent and behind his head. He’s not wearing his robe anymore, in the middle of a solo shoot, so Shiro sees his outfit for the first time, and boy, does he wish he had actual pants on right now. 

 

_Not now, boner._

 

Keith got him a different pair of underwear, something less… see-through. Shiro feels much more comfortable in what he’s wearing now, and Keith assured him he looked amazing. Besides, Shiro promised he’d wear the original outfit for a more… _private_ occasion.

 

Lance tilts his head back, noticing Shiro standing to the side of the set and grins, shifting gracefully onto his stomach and bending his legs up toward the ceiling. His outfit is… something else. Shiro doesn’t even know if it classes as an _outfit_ , per se, but god, it’s getting him all hot and bothered.

 

(What Lance is wearing is more than he is, but that’s beside the point here, Lance in _anything_ gets Shiro hot and bothered.)

 

Shifting back easily Lance spreads his legs, toying with the hem of his black denim short shorts with a sly look, before he crawls sensually towards the end of the bed, toward the camera. 

 

“He’s a natural.” Keith says from beside him, and all Shiro can do is nod dumbly in agreement.

 

The choker necklace Shiro thought Lance was wearing turns out to be not that, but a fucking _collar_ , and Shiro just about combusts on the spot then and there. He’s wearing a black band shirt that looks purposely ripped to become a crop-top, complementing the almost too short black denim shorts he’s sporting, black leather strips connected with metal rings coming off the shorts and girdling his thighs snugly. 

 

“See something you like?” Lance asks, bending in what looks to be a downwards dog pose, but more… slutty.

 

Keith hums in approval while all Shiro can do is whimper, the clicking of the cameras never faulting all the while.

 

“Come join me,” Lance then says, patting the mattress and rolling over again, propping himself up on his elbows with his legs easily spread once more.

 

Glancing over to Keith, Shiro goes to untie his robe, Keith gives him an encouraging nod and that’s all he needs before he’s tugging off the garment, the snapping of the cameras fading into white noise and his vision tunnelling on Lance. Nothing else matters right now, only Lance.

 

He crawls onto the bed, vaguely hoping he looks good, and up to the boy in question, running a hand shamelessly down his chest and pressing lightly on his stomach, against the hint of abs and expanse of smooth, soft skin there. He earns a gasp, a sultry grin while a hand that’s not his, yet so familiar forms a path from his collar to navel in one smooth slide.

 

“You look absolutely gorgeous, Babydoll.” Lance says, fingertips toying with the silky band of Shiro’s panties. “So beautiful for me.” He leans forward and kisses Shiro softly, and they both sigh into it, before Lance is tugging Shiro forward and they tumble onto the mattress, Lance’s hands roaming along Shiro’s waist whilst he straddles his thighs.

 

There’s a sparse moment in which Shiro remembers the cameras, remembers that they’re not alone right now, and that Keith is mere meters away watching them. That moment suddenly rears its head as Shiro’s train of thought says _but,_ because the point of today is to enjoy a photoshoot with his boyfriends, where they can all be themselves with no shame and have it professionally captured for them to look back on.

 

With that thought in mind, Shiro bites down on Lance’s lip and grabs himself a fist-full of short brown hair, gyrating his hips forward with a stuttered gasp. The reaction Shiro receives from Lance makes him grin, his head lolling aside and pressing into the crook between Lance’s neck and shoulder with a moan when Lance grabs his hips and rolls his upwards.

 

They were teetering dangerously along the line separating erotic photography from flat out porn right now, and Shiro knows for a fact that today is not a porn shoot, that Altea, even though they sponsor porn industries, are not actually a porn studio.

 

Shiro reluctantly pulls back from Lance, they’re both half-hard and panting, but they can’t do any more than that, can’t step over the line and start stripping right there, that’ll have to wait until they get home; until after Shiro and Keith’s shoot.

 

“Alright, guys,” The mechanic clicking stops, the guy behind the camera piping up with a wide grin, and Shiro shrinks a little, low-key forgetting the existence of everyone else in the vicinity. “That looks like a wrap. Keith, you want your shoot done now, or have a break first?”

 

Shiro spares a glance in Keith’s direction, and when he does, he has to fight the urge to gasp. The _look_ in Keith’s eyes, completely and utterly territorial; _possessive,_ shocking Shiro.

 

He feels Lance gulp from where he’s situated under him, and they both shudder at the expression Keith is giving them. The best way to describe such an expression is _want,_ tenfold.

 

“We’re doing the shoot. Now.” He leaves no room for argument, the robe he’s wearing all but ripped off as he stalks onto the set, and Shiro’s jaw drops.

 

Fishnets. Leather. Metal. _Dominance._

 

As Keith walks toward them, Shiro barely registers Lance moving out from underneath him. Barely registers anything until Keith’s strong grip is grasping at his chin and tilting his face up enough for him to kiss Shiro forcefully. A hand pushes against Shiro’s chest until he’s falling back onto the mattress, Keith settling between his thighs with a satisfied hum.

 

“You’re such a good boy for me, for us, you know that?” Keith says, leaning down and kissing along Shiro’s jawline, emitting a gasp. “Are you gonna be a good boy for me, Shiro? Are you gonna pose all pretty for me?” Shiro nods the affirmative, but Keith grips his chin, the intense lock of their eyes enough to bore holes. “Use your words.”

 

“Yes, sir. I’ll be good for you, sir.”

 

Keith smiles, his grip loosening as he plants a small kiss to the underside of Shiro’s jaw. 

 

“Good boy.”

 

Shiro gulps and a shudder runs through him, his legs seemingly having a mind of their own when they spread wider, making Keith growl satisfactory, his leather-clad hands running down Shiro’s sides soft enough to tickle, and he jerks. Hands grip his waist and hips bare down upon his own, a smirk slowly making its way onto Keith’s face when Shiro gasps brokenly underneath him.

 

“We can’t do much here,” Keith stage whispers, “But after this shoot, we’re gonna get you home and wreck you so sweet.” He all but purrs, hands roaming gooseflesh covered skin and catching along lace.

 

“Yes, _please…_ ” Keith coos when Shiro whines, not stopping his ministrations until he reaches the waistband of Shiro’s undergarments, fingers tapping along the material rhythmically and lips parting in a lovesick grin.

 

“How’d I get so lucky as to score such a gorgeous boy as yourself, hm?” Keith leans forward and kisses along Shiro’s throat, winding his arms underneath his back and lifting him up until they’re chest-to-chest, Shiro’s legs still spread and hooked over Keith’s hips.

 

When Keith’s tongue prods against his lip, Shiro opens his mouth with a needy sound, shoving his own tongue against Keith’s and earning a low chuckle from the boy.

 

“You’re so fucking _eager_ , I love it.” He says before practically tongue-fucking Shiro’s pliant mouth.

 

All the while, Lance is drooling offset, Pidge snickering while touching up his smudged makeup.

 

Keith directs Shiro until he’s kneeling next to the bed, and he’s sitting on the edge of the mattress, casually leaning back on his hands while throwing a leg over Shiro’s shoulder, tugging him forward until his face is mere centimetres away from Keith’s fishnet and leather-clad crotch.

 

He looks up at Keith, mouth agape, because, Keith surely doesn’t want him to? _Here?_ But Keith just laughs, heel rubbing against Shiro’s back slowly.

 

“It’s okay, baby boy. We’re not doing that here,” He smiles reassuringly, “We just gotta make things look extra _juicy_ for Hunk over there.” He cocks his head toward the larger man behind the camera, who waves softly at them, and Shiro nods in understanding, gulping back the sudden bout of nerves.

 

Keith gives him a small smile, a nod of encouragement, and Shiro leans forward, sucking small kisses along Keith’s exposed hips. Keith gasps, leg tugging Shiro forward more and his face all but smooshes into Keith’s stomach, making the boy laugh sheepishly. 

 

“Shit, sorry baby.” He doesn’t sound at all sorry when he sighs, tilting his head back with a hum at Shiro’s tongue lapping along the belt atop the garment Keith wore, the twang of leather hitting his tastebuds and making Shiro moan. 

 

Suddenly there’s a hand in Shiro’s hair, and he looks up in time to see Keith throw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut and opening his mouth in what looks to be a silent scream. He’s then smirking, eyes still closed before they’re opened and he tilts his head down to look Shiro in the eye and wink.

 

“Gotta make it look like you’re sucking my entire being through my dick.” Shiro nods dumbly, willing away the sudden dizziness that came with all his blood travelling to his own crotch.

 

“Got it.” He curses the fact that his voice noticeably cracked. Keith just smirks wider, his right leg joining the left on Shiro’s shoulders, both legs closing as he effectively crushes Shiro’s face between his thighs.

 

“Good,” He moans, Shiro’s tongue working at the skin of Keith’s lower stomach, as he’s got nothing better to do, what with his head being forcefully pushed against the soft flesh and all. “You’re so good.” Is all Keith manages to say.

 

“You guys might wanna tone it down,” Shiro hears Pidge’s voice say from offset, albeit muffled from where he is under Keith’s legs. “Lance is low-key dying and says his dick is gonna fall off if it gets any harder!” 

 

“Pidge! _Shut. Up!”_ Shiro shakes from where he’s situated, laughing against Keith’s stomach and feeling it bounce against him as Keith laughs, also.

 

“Guess we better call it a wrap, then. I don’t fancy having to witness a dick falling off.” Hunk then says from behind the camera, turning the device off and smiling at the two still on the bed, does this man ever _not_ smile? Shiro has been freed of his Keith thigh prison, not that he was complaining about it in the first place, and the two get up and head to the changing rooms to get dressed.

 

Whilst leaving the studio, after thanking everyone and saying goodbye, Lance doesn’t shut up about how hot Shiro and Keith were, going as far as whining about not being included.

 

“Drive us home and you can be included,” Keith says, grabbing Shiro’s left hand and Lance’s right. “I’ve got an idea as to how I want tonight to pan out, and I hope you boys won’t disappoint.” He lets go of their hands, keys in his grasp as he saunters to their car.

 

Shiro and Lance exchange glances, before practically running after Keith.

 

* * *

 

 

To say it was a frenzy once the trio got home is a complete and utter understatement.

 

Shoes thunked against walls as they were thrown hazardously across the room in an effort to quickly remove them, shirts were tossed whichever way, one ending up on the corner of the tv while another somehow ended on the balcony door handle. Pants were next, the clinking of belt buckles coming loose and ruffle of denim being shoved down legs and aside.

 

The three tumbled into the bedroom, Lance and Shiro falling onto the bed in a heated pile while Keith made his way to the dresser, grabbing the essentials.

 

Shiro was too distracted by the tongue making its way into his throat to notice the extra things Keith goat before it was too late, until Keith was tying a wide strip of black silk over his already closed eyes.

 

Shiro gasps as the world goes black, Lance taking that as an advantage to swirl his tongue around Shiro’s more as his hands were pulled back and held firmly at the base of his spine, wrist up, and tied together with more silk.

 

“What’re you-” Shiro was barely able to get the words out before there was a mouth on his, Keith’s, this time. 

 

“Just relax, baby boy. We’ve got you.” Keith pulls back to say, his hands holding onto Shiro’s neck and jaw tenderly. “We’ve got you.” He says again, kissing him slow and sweet. 

 

Keith shifts, gripping Shiro’s shoulders and moving them around until Shiro’s straddling Keith, his underwear pulled off and tossed somewhere unseen in the midst of their moving.

 

The grip on his shoulders ceases slightly, and he’s tugged forward, Shiro tentatively leans down until one of Keith’s hands tilt his chin upward, and they’re kissing again.

 

For a vague moment, Shiro wonders where Lance is, before feeling the mattress dip somewhere off to the side. _He must be watching_ , Shiro thought, fleetingly, until Keith’s tongue was prodding against his and he focused on the kiss.

 

It was like that for a few moments, Shiro and Keith making out and Lance nowhere to be heard. That is, until firm hands grabbed Shiro’s waist, and a pair of lips started kissing their way down Shiro’s spine, his asscheeks being spread before a tongue was probing at his entrance, making Shiro jerk on instinct, and in result, onto Lance’s tongue.

 

A moan was torn from Shiro then, and his thighs shook slightly until Lance held him steady, his tongue going to town on Shiro’s ass with sucking and broad stokes of his tongue.

 

All the while Keith was kissing up and down Shiro’s throat, whispering sweet nothings into his ear that were really too lovey-dovey to have been said whilst Shiro currently had a _tongue_ worming its way into his ass.

 

“You did so well at the shoot today, baby boy. Lance and I wanted to reward you, show you how proud we are.” There was a soft bite at the top of his thigh, followed by a globule of what can only be saliva dripping down onto the cleft of his ass, only to slowly run down to his hole, where a finger pushed in, effectively taking the spit with it. _Fuck_ , Shiro thinks, quite intelligibly, as Lance starts shallowly thrusting his spit-slicked finger in and out of Shiro’s ass.

 

“Did he just-?” Keith’s hands are on his face again, a little harder than before, turning his face back toward Keith from where he had started to turn his head toward Lance. 

 

“Did you just ignore my praise?”

 

Shiro blanches, “I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t me-mean to.” Though Shiro can’t see anything, he suspects Keith is raising an accusatory eyebrow at him, and he gulps, trying to ignore Lance’s fingers as another joins the first, scissoring him open. “I’m sorry.”

 

Keith sighs, and kisses him softly. “You are forgiven,” He whispers, with the hint of a smile against Shiro’s lips. Shiro then exhales shakily, biting his lip on a moan when Lance’s mouth joins his fingers, everything a sensory overload to Shiro as he gasps, tears gathering behind the silk blindfold.

 

“You’re okay, baby, doing so well for me.” Lance thrusts his tongue in alongside his fingers and Shiro keens, brows furrowing and eyes squeezing shut of their own accord beneath the material already blocking his sight, but he can’t help it as pleasure flows through him in thick waves.

 

There’s more slickness, colder this time, lube, dripping around the mess Lance already made and slicking his loose hole even more so, as a third finger sinks inside. Shiro’s cock twitches, untouched, against Keith’s stomach, his wrists start to ache from where they’re tied together against his lower back, and his neck is stinging from where Keith is biting at him.

 

There’s too much, everywhere, his entire being stimulated and touched and Shiro can feel his breathing pick up pace, just another sensation to add to the onslaught already there. The tears that threatened to form earlier spill, soaking into the material of the blindfold as he shudders.

 

Hands are moving again, and before he can ask what’s happening, he’s being turned around, held still by one pair of hands, or, more rather, one hand from both Keith and Lance, and he can hear slick movement. Suddenly the tip of a dick presses against his practically dripping hole, and Shiro moans, bucking his hips back before he can think about it.

 

Lance chuckles, somewhere in front of him, then there’s hot, wet heat surrounding the head of Shiro’s dick, sliding down an inch before sliding back up. Keith pushes into him, pulling Shiro’s hips down at the same time, then pushing him upwards again, Lance’s mouth following along Shiro’s dick all the while.

 

Shiro had just gotten used to this, their positioning, his hips bucking back and up in a rhythm that had Keith sliding in and out of him slow but deep, and Lance’s mouth sliding up and down his cock. He was moaning, unabashed, head tilted back with low gasps and arms squirming, unable to manoeuvre.

 

Keith suddenly grabbed at Shiro, stopping his movements and earning a confused whine, before he was pushed forward. Shiro had half the mind to hope Lance moved before he was effectively crushed under his weight, but was glad to discover Lance wasn’t underneath him when his chest was pushed against the mattress, head tilted to the side at the very last second. Keith kneeled behind Shiro, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s torso and fucking into him again.

 

Shiro and Keith were both moaning, and Lance was grunting somewhere, too, which confused Shiro. He realised suddenly that Keith only moaned like that when he was getting fucked by Lance, and that the rhythmic slapping of Keith’s hips against Shiro’s ass was coupled with that of another bout of skin-on-skin slapping.

 

“A-are you gett-ing fucked?” Shiro asked between moans and thrusts, and Keith laughed shakily in his ear, breaking off into a groan. 

 

“Yeah I am. But so- so are you.” 

 

With that, the thrusts seemed to increase, Keith shifting his hips slightly enough to hit Shiro’s prostate head-on each time and making him half scream as he came suddenly. That causing a train reaction when Keith gasped and thrust harder still, his pelvis slamming home once more before he came with a shout that was somewhat a mixture of both ‘Lance’ and ‘Shiro’, and maybe ‘fuck’. Lance groaned from behind Keith, and Shiro felt when Lance stilled, too, sighing in content as he no doubt spilled inside Keith.

 

Lance must have fingered Keith open while sucking Shiro’s dick, he most probably had access to do so. Shiro wondered briefly while coming down from his high, wincing a little when Keith pulled out after a while, cum and excess lube running down his ass and thighs.

 

A shower may be in order.

 

Keith unbinds Shiro’s wrists, which had long since gone numb, and unties the silk covering his eyes. Shiro blinks a few times and squints against the sudden light, but adjusts pretty quickly.

 

“You okay, baby?” Keith then asks, gently lifting Shiro enough to put a pillow under his head, while a warm cloth is pressed against his used entrance, cleaning up the cum and lube and saliva there. “You did so well, I’m so proud of you. We’re so proud of you, Takashi.” 

 

There’s a kiss on his forehead, at the same time there’s a kiss on his cheek. Shiro opens his eyes hazily, seeing both Lance and Keith in front of him, feeling them wipe down his spent body with warm cloths before the blanket is pulled over him. 

 

Shiro’s eyes drift close and he vaguely feels the mattress shifting as Keith and Lance move around. 

 

“Shiro, stay with me a moment longer, okay? I want you to tell me how you feel.” That was Lance. His eyes open again, and Shiro smiles softly, nodding.

 

“I feel great, guys, really.” He glances to Keith, who’s smiling softly, running his fingers through Shiro’s hair.

 

“Good, that’s good. Go to sleep, baby. We’ll get you showered later.” He leans down and kisses Shiro’s forehead, brushing their noses together for a second before pulling away. “You had a big day today, you deserve to rest.”

 

Lance then leans down, kissing Shiro’s forehead too, smiling before getting up off the bed. 

 

“I love you,” He says, running his hand through Shiro’s hair quickly and then kissing Keith’s cheek. “Both of you. I don’t know what I’d do without you guys in my life.” He chuckles lowly and pulls on some boxers, then crawls back onto the bed and under the covers next to a half asleep Shiro.

 

“Love you back…” He mumbles, eyes slipping closed.

 

Keith gets into the bed, also, slinging his arm over Shiro’s waist and sighing contently. “I love you both, so much.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> References for what the boys wore (mind you, my friends and I found all of these on Pinterest) can be seen via this [Link](https://imgur.com/a/NcF4w)
> 
> If it works (it's a link to imgur) the order should go a little something like:  
> Shiro's original outfit,  
> What the bottom half was changed to after his panic,  
> The shorts Lance wore,  
> and then Keith's outfit (aka my favourite)
> 
> Shameless self-promotion:  
> I'm down to make some Voltron buddies over on Tumblr, so feel free to hit me up.  
> My blog is nsfw but if you're here you probably don't mind that.  
> Come say hi to me over at shklancebeefsandwich
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I now have a writing blog, which you can find over [Here](https://kuro-aka-gane.tumblr.com) and request writing drabbles.


End file.
